As is known in the art, direction finding (DF) may be described as a determination of a direction from which a received radio frequency (RF) signal was transmitted. To make such a determination, a DF system receives RF signals at one or more antenna elements and processes the signals in a receiver. Increasing the number of antenna elements which receive the RF signal and providing each received signal to a receiver channel for further processing can increase the accuracy of the estimate. Many receive systems, however, have a limited number of receiver channels with which to simultaneously receive and process the samples from multiple antenna elements.